


420

by ParkRyder525



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Battle, Gen, Identity Reveal, Intense, Steven Universe References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 03:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18229406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkRyder525/pseuds/ParkRyder525
Summary: Hey guys! Just wanna say thanks for liking my Hazbin Hotel fanfics! Really appreciate it!Anyway this one will be about Charlie and the others discovering a mysterious murderer with an important task.So relax and enjoy the story!P.S. I got inspired by the Steven Universe “Change your Mind” so there will be references.





	420

Hey guys! Just wanna say thanks for liking my Hazbin Hotel fanfics! Really appreciate it!

Anyway this one will be about Charlie and the others discovering a mysterious murderer with an important task. 

So relax and enjoy the story! 

P.S. I got inspired by the Steven Universe “Change your Mind” so there will be references. 

It was just another day in Hell. Charlie was in the kitchen with a clipboard and list in her hands. She was going over the food and spices and writing stuff down. Then Vaggie came in saying:

Vaggie - “What are you doing Charlie?”

Charlie - “Oh I’m just going over the food supply. I think it’s getting low.”

Vaggie - “Let me see *take the list* yeah it has been going down lately. But it is a hotel I mean food will be going down fast.”

Charlie - “Yeah that why we need to go do a little food shopping.”

Vaggie - “I’m not sure if that’s a good idea to go out just yet.”

Charlie - “What do you mean Vaggie?”

Vaggie - “Haven’t you heard? There’s been murder spree that been going around lately.”

Charlie - “But that doesn’t make sense. I mean demons get stab and crush all the time and they end up okay.”

Vaggie - “I don’t know I mean I feel like we been seeing lesser demons lately.”

“Aw come on!”

Confused, they went to the lobby and saw Charlie’s youngest cousin Sonya being hung on the coat rack by her hood. Angel was sitting on a chair eating some weed filled cookies smirking at her. 

Charlie - “What’s going on here?”

Angel - “Oh hey there Princess. I was just teaching your little cousin a lesson on sharing.”

Sonya - “By stealing my snacks. Again!”

Angel - “Hey ever heard the expression sharing is caring Kid? 

Sonya - “How is hanging me on the coat rack and stealing my cooking sharing and caring?”

Angel - “Simple: I’m just wanted snacks! *laughs*”

Charlie, Vaggie, and Sonya rolled their eyes in annoyance. Charlie went to Sonya and helped her get down and Vaggie smacked Angel in the back of the head. 

Angel - “Ow!! What?!” *rubbed his head* 

Vaggie - “For stealing snacks from a kid.” 

Sonya - “Now I gotta buy more.”

Charlie - “Well luckily for you guys we are going to go food shopping.”

Sonya - “Good cause I need to keep my snacks safe from the Slutty Snack Bandit.”

Angel - “Hey that’s a new one!”

()()()()()()()()

As they were walking to the supermarket, Charlie have noticed some blood stains on the floor. However, she ignored it thinking it was just demons fighting in turf wars again. But what she hasn’t noticed is something that was secretly following them to the supermarket. At Devil’s Market, they began to shop for food. 

Angel - “Ya want me to get the sugar?”

Vaggie - “No way! The last we trust you to buy sugar, you ended up buying a bag of Cocaine and putting it in the sugar bowl.”

Angel - “Hey is it bad that I wanted to add a little spice to the food.”

Sonya - *rolled her eyes* “You’re gonna stay in Hell forever aren’t ya?”

Angel - “Ya know it kid!”

Then the lights began to flutter in the supermarket. 

Charlie - “Huh that’s strange the lights usually work here.”

Vaggie - “They probably need more light works.”

Angel - “Hey Princess, after this can we go to the mall after this?”

Charlie - “What for?”

Angel - “I wanna shop for new clothes. I mean I do keep up with my sexy appearance unlike some gals I know *eyes at Vaggie* 

Vaggie - *annoyed* “Oh yeah!?”

Vaggie lifted up her foot and stomped on Angel’s foot very hard. This mad Angel jump and held his foot in pain. 

Angel - *in pain* “OW! That hurt you bitch!”

Vaggie - “Good it’s supposed to hurt you slut!”

Charlie - “Okay Guys it’s not the best time to be fighting in public. *to Sonya* sweetie do you mind getting some snacks?”

Sonya - “No problem Cousin Charlie.”

Angel - “And make sure you by some popsicles! We are running dangerously low.”

Sonya - “Cause you keep eating them all.”

Angel - “Well they are my favorite snacks after all.”

Sonya rolled her eyes and went to the junk food aisle.

()()()()()()()()()

At the junk food aisle, Sonya was collecting chips, cookies, and snack cakes. When she went to the freezer, the lights in the market began to flicker again. When the lights turn back on, Sonya saw something horrible and let out a scream. The scream was loud enough for Charlie and the others to hear. Worried about her baby cousin, Charlie and the others ran to the junk food sails too see Sonya having a horrified look on her face. Even Liz in her shadow form looked horrified. 

Charlie - *concerned* “Sonya! What’s wrong?”

Sonya fearfully pointed to the left and other eyes widen in shocked: a dead demon. Charlie went to the dead demon’s body to feel a pulse. Charlie gasps in shock.

Charlie - *shocked and fearfully* “H-he dead!”

Angel - “What?! Like dead for good dead?”

Charlie - “Yes!!”

Vaggie - *gasps* “T-That’s impossible!”

Then they heard more screaming and saw demons running away in fear. The lights were flickering and saw blood splattering. 

Angel - “Okay What the fuck is going on?!”

Charlie - “I don’t know but we are going to find out. Sonya stay here.”

Sonya - “Wait I can't help you guys?”

Vaggie - “No way! This is WAY too dangerous. Your cousin told you stay here and that’s what you are doing.”

()()()()()()()()

Charlie, Vaggie and Angel went to the other isle after the lights was flickered back on the lights was still dimmed and they saw lots of blood and dead demons on the ground.

Charlie - *horrified* “Oh my god…”

Vaggie - “Okay all we know that this isn’t just some regular murder spree.”

Angel - “Yeah this is even freaking me out! Come on nobody told us there’s was gonna be a purge?”

Charlie - *scared* “N-No! There wasn’t supposed to be one! The last extermination happened a month ago!”

“It’s because I sense justice.”

Confused and saw an exterminator Angel looking at them with a sick smile on its face. The others were surprised to see an exterminator in Hell when it’s not the day of the purge.

Exterminator - “Allow me to introduce myself. I am Exterminator 420.”

Angel - *began to laugh* “You gotta be kidding me!”

Vaggie - “Stop it! It’s not funny!”

Angel - “It's fucking hilarious! His name's 420! He’s names after a high drug!”

Angel kept on laughing until an Angelic knife was thrown and stabbed him in his arm and pinning him again the wall. 

Charlie and Vaggie - “ANGEL!”

420 - “It’s rude to laugh at a name you know.”

Angel - *in pain* “It's rude to throw knives at people you know!”

Angel tried to remove the knife but was too much in pain. Angelic weapons are known to either kill or badly hurt demons. 

Charlie - *to 420* “Why are you here?! The last extermination is over.”

420 - “The extermination may be over, but there are still many demons that need to be terminated.”

Vaggie - “What for? There’s already a hotel that help reform sinners and send them to heaven!”

420 - “But that’s another reason why I’m here: I’m simply helping the princess by killing the unredeemable ones.”

Charlie - *shocked* “That is far from helping! The idea of the hotel is to prevent demons getting killed.”

420 - “But there are those who aren’t redeemable. Like your friend on the wall there.”

Charlie - “No he's not! He's just a hard case. I know he can be sent to Heaven.”

420 - “Another word for unredeemable. Disposing him and the others will make the hotel easier for you to handle.”

Charlie - “No it won't! You're missing the whole point of this! We don’t need the extermination anymore now the hotel will help.”

420 - “No matter. I’m doing my job and I advise you to stay out of the way.”

Charlie - “Well I won't! What you're doing is wrong and as the Princess of Hell, I won't allow it!”

420 - “I like to see you try to stop me.”

Charlie - “I'm giving you one final chance. We can settle this peacefully. If you don’t, then you will suffer the consequences.”

420 - “I'm afraid that my method is the only way Princess.”

Charlie - “Alright then you give us no choice!”

Charlie summoned her claws and Vaggie took out her knives. Charlie jumped and did managed to scratch 420 on the arm. Then she uses her fire powers and managed to burn some part of his wing. Then Vaggie was throwing her knife at him too but he dodges some of them. Even though he was pinned to the wall, Angel took out his gun and tried to shoot at 420. However, 420 just used his powers to pinned Charlie and Vaggie to the wall along with Angel and his arms was restrained by 420 powers. Charlie was about to use her powers again but 420 grabbed her cheeks and did a smirk. 

420 - “Pity. The Princess is Lucifer’s daughter, yet she can’t fight an Angel.”

Charlie - *struggling* “I’m normally not much o-of a f-fighting type!”

Vaggie - *angry* “You let her go now!!”

420 - “You're no match for me! And for trying to stop me I'm going to destroy all of you!”

Angel - “You can’t do that! Charlie is the princess! I’m too sexy to die, and Vaggie Maybe an annoying bitch, but even she doesn’t deserve that.”

420 - “I'm fully aware of that. And she will be spared. Which is more than I can say for the rest of you…”

Before 420 can do anything, they heard a:

“Flamera Baniola!”

Some fireballs began to rain down and 420 quickly dodge them. He turned around and saw Sonya with her spell book in her hands.

Angel - “Nice shot kid!”

Vaggie - “Sonya What are you doing here?”

Charlie - “Yeah you shouldn’t be here!”

Sonya - “Hey when it comes to my friends and cousin being in danger, I’ll be here no matter what!”

420 - *annoyed* “What is the meaning of this?!”

Sonya - “You better leave my friends and cousin alone!”

420 - “Oh. What’s a little girl like you going to do?”

Sonya - “This! *reads a spell* knifia stabia!”

Knifes was summoned, and 420 dodged some but some only gave him little scrapes. Then he noticed Liz in shadow form coming out giving him a menace look. 

420 - *disgusted* “What is that monstrosity?”

Sonya - *mad* That’s Liz! I’m a Gemini. It’s a rare zodiac in Hell.”

420 - “There is no such thing as a Gemini.”

Sonya - “Yes There is!”

420 - “Don’t you realize it’s just a load of crap? Gemini isn’t real. Have you ever seen one in Hell?”

Sonya - “No...But they are just rare to find!”

420 - “My dear child this just a mental illness you have. That thing you call Liz is just basically you but with a different look.”

Sonya was now looking lost and confused. She dropped her book, fell on her knees, and held her head. Could what 420 is saying is true? Some people keep saying Gemini don’t exist and she have a mental illness. Was Liz being just a lie? Liz was looked shock and in front of Sonya.

Liz - *in shadow form* “Come on do you really believe that?”

Sonya - *confused and scared* “I-I…”

Charlie - “Don’t listen to him Sonya! He’s just messing with her head.”

420 - *chuckled* “Aw how noble of you Princess. Putting lies in her little head just so you can make her feel better and not tell her the truth.”

Charlie - “They are not lies!”

Vaggie - “You don’t know how zodiac signs work in Hell you son of a bitch!”

Angel - “Come on Kid, don’t be stupid. You know Liz is real!”

420 - “Enough! I can see this is nothing more than a sick child who need help of getting better. 

He used his powers to lift up Sonya. Sonya was now floating in the air by 420’s power and she was looking scared. 420 flew toward her and had a smile on his face. 

Charlie - “No! Leave her alone!”

420 then summoned his hands and turned them into claws. Then he claws began to glow a golden angelic glow.

Sonya - *scared* “W-What are you doing?”

420 - “Why simply curing you of course. I can see that you are a good demon born in Hell, yet you have this illness taking over your mind and body. Luckily for you, I can fix it.”

He uses his claws and it went inside Sonya’s chest. All Sonya can do is closed her eyes and prepare for what’s going to happen.

Charlie - *with tears in her eyes and horrified* -“NOOOO!!!”

420 had a little struggled, but he used all of his powers pulled out Liz from Sonya’s body! And he dropped Sonya to the ground. 

()()()()()()()

At first, Sonya just heard ringing and muffled sounds. 

“Sonya...wake up!”

“Come on Kid wake up! Open your damn eyes!”

*sobbing* Sonya look at me! Please!

Then Sonya opened her eyes to see Charlie, Vaggie and Angel looking at her with concerned and worried looks on their face. They managed to be free from 420’s grasps thanks to Charlie’s power that gotten even stronger when she was seeing her baby cousin in peril. Angel’s arms were bleeding from his wound but didn’t care since he was worried about Sonya. Charlie was holding Sonya in her arms to help her sit up. But then all of a sudden, Sonya began to breath heavy and her vision was blurry. Sonya felt sick, weak, even looking deathly ill. 

Charlie - “Sonya! Sonya what’s wrong?!”

Sonya was panting and weakly moves her sweater to reveal two golden slashes on her chest. This made the others look shocked and horrified. 

Sonya - *weakly* “N-No! Where’s...Where’s?”

Then they heard a struggled grunting noise and saw 420 struggling to hold some kind of blue blob that was shaking and causing pain to 420’s hands. Then the blue blob began to morph into Liz but still had her red eyes. Liz had an angry look on her face and slashed 420 on the cheek that release her, and he was knocked to the ground. Liz landed on her feet and turn her head to see the others. Liz has the golden glow lashed on her chest like Sonya did. Sonya tried to stand up to walk to Liz but fell on the ground after taking her first step. 

Charlie - “Sonya!”

Sonya - *weakly and panting* “L-Liz! I...I...need...I need her!”

420 - “W-What is this?! Who are you?”

Liz - *quietly* I’m Liz 

420 - “What did you just say? Answer me!”

 

Liz - I’m *loudly* LIZ!!!

She said it so loud it causes some lights to blow up, the place to shake, and threw back 420 into the fruit isle. Liz turned around and saw the others who was in shocked and covering their ears from Liz’s loud holler. Then she glitched, held her head and chest in pain a little. Then she began to walk over to the others, but it was slow, due to her limping. Sonya tried to crawl to Liz but was too weak.

Sonya - *weakly gasping* “Liz…”

Charlie - “Wait Sonya, *picked her up* I'm gonna help you! Just hold on.”

Charlie began to walk toward Liz with Sonya in her arms. 420 stood up and wiped the mashed fruits off of him. He saw Liz walking toward Charlie with Sonya in her arms.

420 - “Don’t you dare take a step!”

Liz kept ignoring him and it made 420 angry. 

420 - “That’s Enough!”

He threw an angelic knife at Liz, but she quickly catches it and broke it by crushing it with her hands. The others started in shock because no demon ever broke an angelic weapon. Even 420 was shocked himself but quickly got over it.

420 - “Stop I said!”

420 began to throw more knives at Liz. An annoyed and angry Liz broke the knives and even broke one over her knees. She looked really angry and held her head in pain. But she kept on walking toward Charlie and Sonya who would stop walking due to 420 interfering. Vaggie and Angel was too much in shock to do anything. 

420 - *growling* “This is unacceptable! You’re not real!”

Liz - *furious* “Yes...I...AM!!!”

Liz ran toward 420 with great speed and began to violently attack him. Liz was scratching, biting, punching, kicking, etc. 420 was screaming in pain and the others was horrified on what they were seeing. Even Angel Dust himself was scared and terrified seeing his little best girl buddy going and acting feral. Liz was acting like a wild feral animal. 

420 - *terrified* “W-What are you?!”

Liz - “A Gemini.”

420 - “Please no more!! Have mercy!!”

Liz - “Mercy is for the weak!!”

Liz was about to attack again with her sharp claws, until Sonya used up her energy to say:

Sonya - “LIZ STOP!”

Charlie - “Listen to her Liz! You need to stop this! He’s not worth it.

Sonya - *weakly* “Y-you already prove your point...”

Liz began to pant and calm down to see her friends, Cousin, and mind bestie, looking terrified. Even Sonya was terrified despite being deathly ill. Liz lowered hand whispered to 420:

Liz - *whisper and seriously* “Get out.”

420 began to weakly fly away before saying: 

420 - “This won’t be the last time you’ll see me. There will be justice!”

420 flew away from the supermarket to go back to Heaven. Charlie then quickly walked up to Liz with Sonya’s in her arms. She gently set Sonya down on her feet. Sonya leg’s wobble a little, but Liz grabbed on to her. 

Sonya and Liz - *to Charlie* “Thank you.”

Sonya and Liz looked at each other, smiled, and hugged. Then there was a glow around them that made Charlie, Vaggie and Angel covered their eyes. Then the glow stopped to reveal Sonya now all better and looking at her friends smiling. 

Charlie - *ecstatic* “Sonya! *ran to her and hugged her tightly* I’m so happy that you are okay! Is Liz still with you? Where is she?”

Sonya - *smiling* “Right where she always been. Right behind me.”

Sonya pointed to the back and saw Liz in her shadow form smiling and waving at the others.

All - *happy* “Liz!”

Angel ran toward the wall and smacked himself into it trying to hug Liz in shadow form. 

Angel - “I’m so happy that you are alright!”

Liz was first surprised to see Angel like that. Then again, she is his little best girl-buddy and hugged him back despite being a shadow. 

Vaggie - “I can't believe she was actually...pulled out of you. I mean it only happened twice, but we never saw it...that deadly.”

Sonya - “I guess it’s because how that was an angel exterminator. Maybe their powers were more deadly on demons and it affected me and Liz in a different way.”

Charlie - “But what’s important is that you are both okay. We should head home. We had a really...intense day. 

()()()()()()()()

After heading back to the hotel, Charlie and the others settled down to relax. Angel’s wounds were patched up and watching TV along with Vaggie. Charlie went upstairs to check on Sonya and saw Sonya looking outside of Hell from the balcony. Charlie walked up to Sonya and gently put her hand on her shoulder. 

Charlie - “You Okay?”

Sonya - “Actually to be honest...Yeah I am.”

Charlie - “Are you sure? You can be honest with me.”

Sonya - “Well...When 420 pulled Liz out of me, I was shocked and scared cause I thought I was going to die. But then it made realize something too: I’m truly am I Gemini. Liz was always meant to be a part of me and be my best mind bestie. I’m not sick like everybody claim I am. I would like to meet other Gemini’s someday but now we know they are really are rare to find.” 

Charlie - “Well of course. You know I would never lie to you about this stuff about this Sonya.” 

Sonya - “I know you wouldn’t Cousin Charlie...Thank you for helping me and Liz...And everything else.”

Charlie - *smiling* “No problem Sonya. We are two peas in a pod after all.”

Both cousins hugged each together. Even Liz came out in shadow form and hugged Charlie from the back. Charlie knows it was Liz trying to hug her despite being a shadow for now. 

Charlie - “Come on. Let’s go downstairs and eat some ice cream sundaes.”

Sonya - “Can it have acid gummy bears?”

Charlie - “Of course.”

Both Charlie and Sonya went downstairs to the kitchen to make some ice cream sundaes. Both are happy that despite the intense and horrified battle they counter, Sonya and Liz are okay and showed that they are truly are what they always where: a Gemini. 

Hope you all like it!


End file.
